


walk through fire for you (just let me adore you)

by enablelove



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coda, Established Relationship, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: I think bubble wrap is going to be at the top of my Christmas list this year, cariño,” Carlos says, rubbing his thumb at TK’s brow as they drive to the hospital. “Your dad agrees with me.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 267





	walk through fire for you (just let me adore you)

**Author's Note:**

> Obv. title from Harry Styles. I needed a quick coda after that winter finale. Spoilers-ish for 2.08

“I think bubble wrap is going to be at the top of my Christmas list this year, cariño,” Carlos says, rubbing his thumb at TK’s brow as they drive to the hospital. “Your dad agrees with me.”

“That I do, son,” Captain Strand, no _Owen_ , calls from the driver’s seat. “I’m going to see if Tommy is willing to stash some in the van, too.”

The other ambulance has the robbers, but Owen offered to drive them to the hospital so Nancy and Tommy could get to their own families. 

TK groans at that, being ganged up on by the two men who love him the most.

“Along with a bed for that doghouse that you’ll be in permanently,” Carlos continues. “I thought maybe taking the role of a paramedic would mean you’d be in at least a little less danger. My fault for assuming, though, since your first taste of this position was on a minefield of all things.”

TK pouts, lip jutting out slightly, but his eyes twinkle with mirth. 

“I guess I just attract trouble,” TK says with a wink and Carlos is helpless. Since the moment he laid eyes on this man, to be honest, he’s been in a state of absolute freefall. 

Carlos leans down for a soft and short kiss, just enough to ground him back into reality and not the horror of the past few hours. He would have lived every moment again and again - walking through fire and shootouts if that's what it took - as long as he ended up at TK's side.

“Baby, I'm okay,” TK whispers to him as Carlos pulls away. Carlos has never been so thankful that Owen is quiet and letting them have their moments. He’s still mindful, not willing to show every chink in his armor to his _hopefully-one-day-father-in-law._ There was enough vulnerability for one day. 

“Yeah, I know. But my brain is still running on the terrifying thought that you weren’t. That those robbers got to you and I would never properly introduce you to my crazy family,” Carlos says, leaning in close and tucking his face in TK’s neck. He’s mindful of TK’s injuries, but he just needs to get as close as possible - comfort be damned. 

TK’s hand comes up to drag his finger through Carlos’ hair, gel long gone and messy curls everywhere. Carlos knows TK prefers this look anyway, and it’s soothing to have his tactile boyfriend do something so normal for them. It lets him almost forget where they are and where they’re headed.

“I can’t wait to meet your crazy family,” TK says. “Hopefully when I’m out of the hospital. And the doghouse.”

Carlos snorts inelegantly into his neck. 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that, Pretty Boy,” Carlos says, “you’ll be groveling for a while.” TK smiles impishly at him, just this side of dirty, and Carlos shakes his head at his shameless boyfriend. Not that he’d want him any other way.

Carlos is already making plans for when he can take his boyfriend home to officially meet the family. He and his parents definitely have a long way to go before they can heal the rift between them, but they’ve got time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at tumblr and IG by the same name. Come say hi and chat <3


End file.
